The University of North Alabama offers a Bachelor's of Science or Arts in Industrial Hygiene (IH). This is one of five ASAC-ABET accredited program in IH at a bachelor's level in the U.S. (2007). UNA graduates a reputable pool of qualified industrial hygienists who are sought after aggressively by companies of this geographical region. The TPG support given by NIOSH to the UNA IH Program has contributed to the continuous improvement of its curriculum and to the increase of enrollment of program majors. Part of the release time funded by the NIOSH TPG has been effectively allocated to the extensive administrative effort of accreditation maintenance, which has resulted in continuous improvement of the quality of this program. The most important component of this grant is tuition support given to qualified industrial hygiene students. This support has been a major recruitment and retention incentive for a program that once faced viability issues. Enrollment increased quickly after the first years of NIOSH TPG funding and then leveled off at a very desirable level. An added benefit of NIOSH support to enrollment is that more academically advantaged students who meet strict requirements for tuition support have been recruited. Graduates from our program are being employed by reputable companies and placed in positions of great responsibility. Others have continued graduate studies including the completion of doctoral studies. These professionals are very well-qualified to carry out the purposes of the Occupational Safety and Health Act and in this way the UNA IH Program supports the NIOSH mandate concerning this endeavor. Provide and promote education in occupational health and safety with emphasis in industrial hygiene. Contribute to a safer and healthier working environment by educating a supply of competent and responsible professionals. Contribute to research in occupational health by recruiting students to continue graduate studies.